A tire testing system such as a uniformity machine which measures uniformity of a tire is known. In the tire testing system, in most cases, a tire holding device is provided, which interposes a bead portion of a tire between an upper rim and a lower rim and holds the tire after the tire is transported using a belt conveyor.
In PTL 1, a transport method is disclosed, which transports a tire to the center of a tester with a pair of belt conveyors which extends in a transport direction and is disposed with an interval between each other, and thereafter, lowers the belt conveyors to deliver the tire to a lower rim.
In PTL 2, means for applying a lubricant to upper and lower bead regions of a tire is disclosed. In this way, by applying the lubricant to the upper and lower bead regions of the tire, it is possible to improve sealing performance and removal characteristics with respect to upper and lower rims.
In PTL 3, a tire testing system is disclosed, which includes a centering device which accurately disposes a tire carried onto an inlet conveyor at the center of a conveyor, transports the centered tire to the center of a measurement position using the conveyor, and measures the tire.